Five and Dime
by Alsper
Summary: AU O/S That ties into to a letter given to Alice in Chapter 18 of Demons and Sinners. Written for MusicalSara as the winning bidder of the Support Stacie Author Auction. A/H Can be read even if you've never read Demons and Sinners.


**Disclaimer: We're not Stephanie Meyer nor are we Little Brown Publishing... we are just two ladies with ideas, nor do we own this story, this belongs to one miss Sara, who bought it for a good cause and told us we could post it. Love you hard girl! **

**A/N:**

**K:**thank you to all of you that came out to our first time on the auction block. We loved that you guys were so willing to help out for a good cause and get something sweet in return. Thank you to Sara for battling it out until the very last minute with Jessica making the last ten minutes or so funny as hell as I updated Robs over the phone. We love ya'll hard core. So see you there next time? *winks*

**Robs:**Woot! This is our Support Stacie Author Auction fic, we got special permission from Sara to post it, so we are! It's an AU of another fic, Demons and Sinners...what would happen if everything was perfect ;).

Thanks to Amber who helped Beta this. :D

**

* * *

**

**Five and Dime. **

**JPOV:**

"Don't forget Corona," Peter yelled at me as I walked into the Five and Dime store. _Do I ever forget the fucking Corona? _I thought in response as I merely nodded my head. I pushed open the door and made my way to the fridge case, opened the door and grabbed the two cases off the shelf, then began walking to the counter when a little something, more like someone, caught my eye. _I love a girl who dresses up to go to the local corner store. _

I walked over to where she was standing and placed the cases in front of her, letting my eyes scan her small frame. Her dress was showing off enough cleavage, not too much so it wasn't classy, but enough that it was still driving me crazy; I damned myself for wearing sweatpants because they did nothing to help hide unexpected excitement over certain things, like female body part type things. She turned to look at me over her heart shaped sunglasses, her bright blue eyes locking on to mine. Someone was channeling Lolita.

_I can give you something to suck on_, I thought as she slurped a little on her lollipop. I shoved my hand in my pocket and grabbed myself to keep mini me in check while I tried to talk to this chick. _Let's see if I can't talk myself under that pretty dress. _"Hey." I laid my accent on a little thick; I find ladies seem to really go for it.

"Hi." She popped the sucker out of her mouth briefly before returning it to her mouth and slurping on it noisily. She sure was enjoying that sucker.

"How are you?"

"Dandy... You?" She sounded bored.

"Good... Now." I was flirting; I noticed the cashier behind the counter roll her eyes so I pushed the beer towards her so she could ring it in. The blue eyed girl in the Lolita glasses bit her lip and looked over at the counter as I did it.

"Having a party eh?"

_I am a Sigma Phi after all_, I thought as I smirked. "Kinda." I shrugged, "Just a few buddies... Hanging out, you know?" She nodded her understanding. She pushed her hand onto the counter, mimicking my stance. _She's so mine. _I licked my lip before I continued. "So why do you look all fancy?"

"Had a show and awards ceremony," she shrugged, casually pushing the sucker to the side of her mouth. I tilted my head and tried once again to discreetly adjust myself so that my pants and shirt were now hiding my massive boner. _Fuck, I hate uptucking._

"What kind of award ceremony?" I asked, equally curious and trying to distract her. The cashier decided to interrupt us, "hey Romeo, that'll be twenty-five, seventy-two." I swiped my bankcard without even thinking about it.

"Art awards," she gave me a sly little smile.

"You're an artist?" I like artists; I dabbled a little in art back home. She shrugged in response to my question.

"People seem to think I am, got a pretty little statue and everything." She leaned towards me a bit as she said it; I had to bite my lip to keep myself from leaning down and kissing her, her lips looked too soft.

"You go to school around here?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah."

I leaned against the counter, making the cashier sigh heavily. We were clearly annoying her. "Which one? I am sure I would've recognized you."

"Seattle prep. I've only been here a month though."

_Shit. Jailbait alert_! I gaped at her for a second before closing my mouth and asking quickly, "How old are you?"

She leaned back to her original position and rolled her eyes at me. "I'm sixteen."

I relaxed a little. That was legal here, according to Peter anyway. "Cool."

"So, you should probably get going… I bet your girlfriend won't want you talking to me." She smirked and popped the sucker out of her mouth. I couldn't help but laugh at that, I didn't have a girlfriend, a few hookups sure, but a steady girl just wasn't in the cards for me.

"More like your boyfriend would be mad."

"Nope, I'm a free woman… Although, I am accepting applications." She winked at me.

I leaned a little closer and plucked at the top of her dress. "Where do I apply?" I asked, smirking. The cashier seemed to finally have enough as the girl blushed a little.

"Seriously, can you two have your mating dance elsewhere?" The cashier sounded irritated. I looked over at the tall pretty brunette who looked like she was ready to stab someone in the eye, then looked at the nametag before smirking.

"Hey now Miss. Sara, we're leaving right now. You have a nice day." I exaggerated a wink at her, making her smile and giggle a little as I grabbed my beer off the counter and motioned to the girl to follow me outside where Peter was waiting impatiently for me. "What's your name pretty lady?"

"Mary Alice, but I go by Alice…" She held out her hand for me to shake just as Peter came up and grabbed the cases from me, I handed them off and took her small hand in mine. "And you are?"

"Jasper James Whitlock." I smirked at the fact that she had told me her middle name.

"Nice to meet you. Well, enjoy your party." She turned on her heel to leave, but there was no way in hell I was letting her leave when I'd just met her, especially without a phone number or something. I grabbed her arm and spun her back around to face me.

"You wanna come?"

She looked up at me through her lashes. "Sure." _Too easy, _I glanced over as Peter gave me an exasperated look.

"Your parents won't mind?" I teased. I watched as she pulled her cell phone out of her purse, flipped it open and her fingers raced over the buttons as she texted, never for the life of me will I figure out how chicks can text so quickly.

"Nope, I'll just tell them I'm hanging out with friends." _Should I be worried that she is way too trusting? _I hummed in response and watched her for a minute. "Just so you know I have a friend whose dad is a really good cop. Just saying." She said as she put her phone back in her purse. _Note to self, Alice is only trusting because she has the law on her side._

"I won't make you do anything you don't want to do." _But I promise you'll want to. _I held out my hand and she took it, smiling gently at me.

"I trust you Jasper." _That was sweet. _I thought as I placed a kiss on the back of her hand and led her to Peter's car, escorting her into the back seat behind Peter and sitting myself next to her. I had to push his passenger seat forward so my lanky ass could fit. Peter met my eyes in the rearview mirror and shook his head at me as I smirked.

_Yeah bitch, she is so mine. _

---------------------------------------------

**APOV:**

I watched Jasper as he had some sort of silent conversation with his friend. He slouched down in the seat, smiling at me as he lifted my hand off the grey interior of the car and placed it in his hand.

I moved myself closer to him, lightly dragging my fingers along the palm of his hand down to his wrist. I traced my nails along the black tattoo he had there.

"What's that mean?" I asked looking up at him.

"It's a quote, 'If I can't change it then I must accept it, if I can't accept it then I must change it.'" He smiled at me. "My mom used to say it to me all the time."

I returned his smile before looking down at his wrist again, running my finger along the writing. _If I must…_ "She sounds like a smart lady."

He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer. "So, you said you've only been around for a month? Where you from?"

I leaned into him, surprised with how comfortable I felt in his arms like this considering I'd only known him for all of like, five minutes. "California."

"I like Cali..." he said causing me to look up at him as he bit his bottom lip. "Disneyland is fun."

I laughed. Of course he would say that. "Well Cali has other things besides Disney you know," _like good wine, beautiful redwoods… me, _I smirked.

"Maybe I'll let you be my tour guide sometime," he said with a wink. I felt the heat rise to my face with just that innocent act. _What the fuck Mary Alice?!_

"'Kay," I said shyly.

"I really like it when you blush," he whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him totally enraptured, watching as he bit his lip again. _Damn what I wouldn't give to suck on that lip of his…Wow where did that come from?_

"Really?" I asked and he nodded. "Well I really like your eyes." _And I really did, _they were such a beautiful green and so expressive. I could stare into them all day and be happy.

He gently ran his finger along my cheek. "I like yours too," he confessed. I smiled, willing him to kiss me but decided maybe he wasn't going to cause his friend was here.

I leaned closer. "So are you gonna introduce me to your friend or should I?" I whispered in his ear.

"Oh yeah..." he said before clearing his throat. "Alice, this is my frat brother and best friend Peter, Peter..." I watched as Jasper looked in the direction of the rear view mirror.

"Yeah Fucker I got the name," Peter said while laughing and shaking his head.

Jasper looked back at me and gave me a crooked smile. I smiled back at him before looking in the review mirror, my blue eyes meeting Peter's hazel ones. I waved a little at him. "Hi Peter." Peter smiled and nodded his head in acknowledgement. I turned my attention back to Jasper. "Frat boy huh?"

"That make you think less of me, ma'am?" Jasper asked as he waggled his eyebrows at me. "I promise you, we at the Sigma Phi Fraternity are complete gentlemen."

_Right and I don't have an oral fixation._

"Hmm... Do gentlemen typically pick up chicks while buying beer?" I asked him, smirking slightly.

Jasper laughed before looking at Peter in the rearview mirror again. Peter shook his head and laughed at our exchange. Jasper brought his beautiful green eyes back to me. "Umm, no... That's a first."

I bit my lip, trying to think of something witty to say. After all I was with two college boys. "Well, I've been told I unique," I said lamely while shrugging.

I felt him tuck my hair behind my ear as his breath tickled me. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," he whispered.

I moved to look at him, our faces so close that I could touch his lips with my tongue if I dared too. "Clearly you didn't look hard enough."

"Oh trust me, I have."

"Why me?" I asked softly.

"Because you have beautiful eyes, fantastic lips... and well... I like your shoes." Wow that was the most honest answer ever.

I crossed my leg over my knee, wiggling my foot a little as my shoes lightly rubbed against his leg. "You like fuck me heels huh?" I teased.

"I want to see you in just those heels," he whispered in my ear again. I couldn't help but blush at the forwardness of the conversation as I tried to hide my face in his shoulder.

I felt him hook his finger under my chin, lifting my face to look at him. "I'm sorry Alice, I got a little worked up." He explained with a crooked grin.

I smiled and shook my head at him. "It's okay Jasper, I just wonder if you're a gambling man."

"Why do you ask?"

_Uh, because I would so let you fuck me,_ I thought.

"Just curious as to what bet you'd place," I teased while licking my lip slightly, hoping he understood what we would be betting on.

"It's not gentlemanly to bet on a lady." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. Yes, I'll admit the southern charm he's using is giving him major kudos, but fucking hell, I'm not a lady.

"I just wanna know if you would bet against me," I explained. No one bets against me, I thought smirking slightly.

"What are we betting on?" He asked.

I placed my hand on his stomach, watching his reaction as his eyes darted down to my hand. Slowly I walked my fingers up from there to his chest. "Nope, I asked you first," I teased before tapping him gently on the nose and being rewarded with a heart stopping smile. "Besides, it's not proper for a lady to play along in gambling." I turned to lean my back against his side. I smiled when Peter's eyes meet mine. His only response was a head shake and smiling.

"In sports always, in games I would have to see... but as far as _other_ things go... well, I won't because like I said, I'll never force you to do anything you don't wanna do." Ha! He did know what I was talking about.

I turned to look at him. "Aww... so you wouldn't want to play a _game_ with me?" I asked while pouting at him.

His eyebrow quirked up to that. "What kind of game sweetheart?" He asked in a husky voice.

Oh dear God, keep talking like that buddy and I'll cum right here.

"You tell me sexy." _Holy shit did I just purr that?!_

"I'll play anything you want darlin'." Good God, my panties will be soaked by the time we get to the damned party.

I shifted in my seat again, wrapping an arm around his neck. "Good to know you're on board," I whispered in his ear before gently nipping at his ear lobe.

I felt his hand on my waist squeezing it in response. He moved his face a little. "May I have the pleasure of kissing you?" He whispered.

I nodded at him. "I thought you'd never ask..." I said softly. His hand cupped my cheek as his thumb brushed across my lip, making me sigh at his touch. My eyes fluttered closed as he moved closer.

I've been kissed before, but never had I had a reaction like I did with Jasper. The moment his lips touched mine, I tingled. Every nerve in my body danced at his touch. My lips moved perfectly with his, as if this was something we had done multiple times.

I felt him suck my bottom lip between his causing me to gasp slightly, his tongue sliding into my mouth. God he was delicious. He tasted like chocolate and spearmint, yum. His hand slid up the back of my neck, before fisting slightly in my hair, pulling me closer to him. I mimicked his movement, my own fingers twisting into his golden locks.

The sound of Peter clearing his throat broke our bubble. I dropped my head forward, trying to return to normal breathing patterns as Jasper kissed my forehead.

"You two planning on giving us a show?" I heard Peter ask as he opened his door. Shit I hadn't even realized we had gotten to the frat house.

Jasper smiled at me with heavy lids. "You ready?" I just nodded in response afraid that my voice would show the sudden nerves that were kicking in. He grabbed my hand to help me out of the car, but it was more like he was pulling me. I laughed a little at his excitement while following behind him and Peter.

I squeezed his hand the closer we got to the house, seeing a bunch of kids around Jasper's age talking and laughing. "I thought you said this was a few of your buddies Jasper..."

He opened his mouth to speak, only to close it and nod at a few people that were calling his name. Another boy, who had two very pretty looking blondes tucked under his arms came by and bumped fists with Jasper. _I am so out of my league here…_

"Uh, yeah," Jasper finally said looking down at me as we approached the front patio. "We've had bigger." He said shrugging and giving me a smirk.

I laughed nervously as we crossed the threshold. "Bigger huh?" There had to be more people crammed inside then there were outside.

He nodded a little before stopping us. He turned to face me. "Don't be nervous Kitten, you're with me," he said with a lazy smile. I don't know why, but I trusted him and just hearing him say that was enough for me; not to mention, his smile made my heart skip a beat, I'd follow him anywhere.

I smiled back at him, "Okay."

He put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to his side. "So you want something to drink?" He asked as we made our way further into the house.

I wrapped my arm around his waist while biting back a shit eating grin as some girl scowled at us. "Sure," I said looking up at him.

He chuckled as his arm slid to drape over my shoulder. If I didn't know any better I would have sworn he was trying to fondle me as we walked. "Sweet," he said in response as he nodded a hello at several people. Once we were in the kitchen, he led me to where Peter was setting up some bottles. "Alright, let's see… We got Jack'n'Coke, Seven'n'Seven, Corona, Smirnoff, Liquid Cocaine, Liquid Marijuana and Strawberry Daiquiris..." He looked down at me and smirked. "What will you be havin'?"

Okay, I'm so not a 'goodie two shoes'. I've had sex, I've smoked pot – and will _not_ be doing that again – hell, I've even gotten drunk with the Police Chief's daughter. But he definitely threw me of guard with his question.

"Do you have Pepsi?" I asked as I started chewing my lip. I watched his eyebrow twitch a little before he started to pull away to go to the fridge. I grabbed his arm to stop him. "You know what, never mind. A Daiquiri sounds nice."

He studied me for a moment. "You can have a Pepsi if you want baby, it's just a party, you know?"

I smiled at him. "I know I'm just a bit of a light weight." _I am and it's sad_. I quickly stood on my toes to give him a quick peck on the lips. _God I could so kiss him the rest of the night and be happy._ "Thought I should warn you."

He smirked again and nodded as he began to make my drink. "I'll take care of you." He handed me my glass before leaning down to my ear. "Keep an eye on that," he whispered, "I may be a nice guy, but some of the guys here aren't."

"Kay…" I said softly before taking a small sip of my Daiquiri. I smiled slightly, licking the taste of strawberry and coconut rum from my lips as Jasper slid his arm around my waist, his hand clearly marking me as his.

"Come on... let's be social..." Jasper said while pushing me out towards the crowd.

We walked around a bit, stopping to have conversations with his various friends. One asked me what my major was and I smirked as I told him I was an art major. One girl, I think her name was Lauren, rolled her eyes and tried to call my bluff about my major. I watched Jasper out of the corner of my eye as I told her that, yes I was a junior in high school, but art was in fact my major.

I think Jasper had enough of the stupid fame whore Lauren – seriously this bitch was jumping in and trying to ride on coat tails of some football player – because he steered us toward another group. They were two frat legends who were funny to listen to as they bantered with Jasper. The bigger one, Emmett, was giving Jasper a hard time about being a baseball player, while the other one, Edward, just laughed.

I also learned that Jasper was quite close to not only those two, but to Peter as well. Emmett was very happily married and even hinted that he was glad Jasper finally found a nice girl. I just pushed the implications of his words back and ignored it. Poor Edward seemed to be destined for sainthood, as he had yet to find a girl he liked. They teased and called him prude, but I think he was just looking for his soul mate. After listening carefully to what he described as his dream girl I found myself in the middle of a huddle while I showed Edward, Emmett and Jasper pictures of the girl I'd made my best friend since moving here.

"The great thing is she's single," I responded to Edward's appreciative whistle when I scrolled to a picture on my phone of her in a bikini. "I can totally give you her digits if you want." I winked at him before snapping my phone shut. He smirked and nodded at me before whispering something to Jasper. Jasper just laughed and pulled me closer to him.

After I had finished off my drink and he his beer, Jasper led us over to where other people were dancing. The rhythm of the songs kept my thoughts at bay as I moved my hips along with his. I was surprised that he was a natural at this and wondered if maybe he too, had taken classes.

There was no denying that Jasper was excited about our dancing. I felt the proof of his excitement every time he grabbed my hips to bring me closer to him as we grinded together. And judging by what I was feeling, Jasper is a very blessed boy.

Someone put on a slower song and I was twirled around to face him. I laughed at the gesture as he smiled down at me, locking his hands behind my back. I wrapped my arms around him and let him lead as I rested against him. I felt so safe in his arms it was almost alarming. But at the same time, it felt like home.

I smiled when I felt him kiss at my neck, bringing my attention back to him. He smiled at me before leaning down to brush his lips against mine. Before I could deepen the kiss he pulled away slightly. "Are you having fun?" He asked softly.

I smiled and nodded, "I am... thank you for inviting me."

"Thank you for being my date," he said as he tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Anytime," I whispered, feeling the heat rise to my face. He took my hand leading me to a chair before he sat down. I felt his hand slide against my ass as he pulled me down into his lap, positioning me so I was sideways. I leaned my head against his shoulder and idly played with the four leaf clover charm he had hung from his neck, his arm around my waist as his other hand rested on my thigh. We sat like that for a while, he talking to his friends while I quietly enjoyed the conversation. Every now and then he would either look at me and smile or kiss my head, temple or forehead. And with each look and kiss, I was falling for the frat boy I hardly knew.

After receiving a refill from Peter, at Jasper's request; we were left alone. I took this opportunity to see what he had in mind. "Now what good looking?" I asked while smirking up at him.

"Hmmm..." he hummed thoughtfully before glancing behind me and scoffing. He looked back at me, "I dunno, it's up to you, the party is winding down..." he smirked, "or winding up... however you want to look at it."

I gently traced my finger along the collar of his shirt. "Wanna go somewhere quieter?" Yes, I want to be alone with him. I so wanted to continue that kiss from earlier.

I watched as his tongue darted out to moisten his bottom lip. "Yeah," he said.

"Kay..." I bit my lip as he helped me to my feet. Again I felt his hand on my ass, but this time he gave it a tiny squeeze before standing up.

"Come on," he said as he took my hand, looking around the room quickly, "ignore the random hook ups we may pass." I looked around to see what he meant and started giggling when I realized one couple was very close to fucking by the stairs.

I followed him up to the third floor, where we stopped in front of a door with a white board on it. There was a message that read 'Maria and Lucy called', and I briefly wondered if he had a girlfriend or hell, several even. He quickly wiped the board off before opening the door. He turned just in time to see me chewing my lip. I tried to act casual, giving him a small smile as I entered his room.

His room wasn't what I was expecting. I dunno, I blame television but I expected it to be a mess with naked women on the walls. But that's not what I found. Instead it was clean, with walls of book cases filled with books.

I heard him close the door, so I turned to look at him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I smiled at him, "Nothing."

He made his way over to me, taking my glass and setting it on his desk next to his beer before wrapping his arms around me. "You sure?" he asked.

"Just nervous," I admitted with a small smile. "But I'm fine."

"Why are you nervous?" he asked with a smirk. "We're just talkin'."

"Oh, 'cause I'm sure there's gonna be some college girl looking for my ass come tomorrow because I stole away Jasper Whitlock for the night." That and I really want to do things with him that I probably shouldn't do with someone I'll never see again.

_Oh ow, don't think like that Alice._

He chuckled a bit. "Probably," he shrugged then laughed. "Actually probably not, I'm not quite the ladies man you think I am, but thanks."

"I find that impossible, but you're welcome."

"In case you were wondering, I'm a free agent too, so don't worry about that." He clarified.

_Good to know._

I nodded slightly as I slid my hands up his chest to his shoulders. "I was curious."

He gave me his lazy smile again, a smile that I was really starting to like. "I am a faithful guy in a relationship; I wouldn't have talked to you if I had a lady."

"See now, you're just too perfect." I told him smiling. "I wonder why you're single…" I teased as I started to play with the soft curls at the base of his neck.

He scoffed before looking away. "Why are you?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I just am."

"Same here," he said while looking back at me.

"Tell me something about you Jasper... something you don't normally tell people." I was curious to see what demons he tried to hide from everyone.

He gave me a small smile. "I..." he started but shook his head. "I am glad my mom took me when she left my dad. My dad became pretty worthless after we were gone and he was an abusive asshole to her. I promised myself I would never be like him." He raised an eyebrow at me, "Your turn."

Well that was very honest of him to share that with me, a stranger. So I'll give him a very honest answer too.

"No laughing okay?"

He tilted his head slightly, studying me. "I promise."

_Well the worst he can say is I'm full of shit_, I thought as I took a deep breath before looking him in the eye. "I can draw the future through something called 'ghost drawing'..." I quickly looked away and started chewing on my lip. I didn't want to watch as he called me crazy. I knew in my heart it was true. That's why I was single. I had been drawing the same man for almost a year. I was trying to find him.

I don't tell people about my 'gift', as dad calls it, only because I don't want to be labeled as a freak or a liar. But with Jasper, after his admission of his father, I felt I needed to give him something just as vital about me.

I could see him nodding out of the corner of my eye. "I believe you."

I tilted my head slightly, but still wouldn't look at him. "You do?"

I felt his fingers gently move my face to look at him. "You are quite possibly the most honest person I have ever met."

I felt my eyebrows furrow as I thought about his statement. How does he know I'm being honest with him? "I am?"

"Usually when people lie, they get a rush of adrenaline because they are expecting someone to catch them... you were just nervous... and embarrassed."

_Whoa…_

I gave him a small smile, amazed at how accurate he was. "How did you figure that?"

"I read people really well," he explained as he gave me a sheepish smile.

"Oh man! That must come in so handy on first dates." I snorted a laugh as I envisioned trying to read some of the more horrific dates I'd been on.

Jasper nodded in agreement, "Which is why I have never had a girlfriend."

_Wait, come again?_

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" he asked.

_Because you have to be at least 21 and haven't had a girlfriend yet_, I thought. "I don't know," I said instead, shaking my head, "never mind."

He cupped my face in his hand as his thumb ran across my lip. I smiled at the touch, something so comfortable about it. "I wouldn't mind you being around a lot," he said softly.

I felt my smile widen. Am I being asked out by a college guy? "Really?"

"Really."

The butterflies were back. "I'd like that," I told him. I didn't care what his meaning was, I wanted it.

"It's settled then," he said as he brought his lips down to mine, kissing me gently.

"Yes," I said against his lips before kissing him with a little more force.

He started walking backwards towards the bed, his hands fisting at the fabric of my dress as he pulled me with him. Each of us taking turns to tease and nip at each other's mouth.

"Don't leave after." I couldn't tell if this was a request or a demand.

I pulled back slightly to look him in the eye. I wanted him to know that no matter what happened I was his. "I won't. I promise." He kissed me again, his tongue tracing my bottom lip, as he fell back onto the bed pulling me on top of him.

-------

**JPOV:**

She pressed her lips to mine, they parted and our tongues massaged each other so naturally again. I could kiss her forever, never do a single thing ever again and it would be okay. The feelings with her, when we kissed, it was so intense, so magnetic… I am surprised nothing was on fire when we'd break apart to catch our breathe or move our lips to another part of the body.

As much as I tried, I couldn't stop my hips from rolling up into hers, my straining erection seeking out the warmth of her wet pussy. She hummed into my mouth with each simple grind. She's so responsive, I thought as I pulled her lips back to mine, kissing her greedily, letting the force of our emotions take control. Fuck it, let's burn this house down.

Before I knew it, our hips were rocking quickly against each others, dry humping like kids in the backseat of a car. We were moaning and panting and I was sure that any minute I was just going to bust a nut and ruin everything. Thankfully though, she seemed to have another game plan in mind as she took the initiative and kissed down my covered chest, pulling the bottom of my shirt up and smirking at the fact my johnson was staring at her already.

She licked the tip slowly and I fell back to the bed, moaning and giving in altogether. I wanted her lips wrapped around my cock; right-the fuck-now. She obliged, tugging my sweats down, wrapped her heavenly lips around the head and began sucking noisily, like she had with the sucker earlier, only this time… it was my dick instead. I moaned so loud it was almost embarrassing as she bobbed her head along my length, taking as much of me in her mouth as she could while she stroked the rest of me with her hand. I pulled my shirt up a little more and raised my head up onto my arm to look at her as she pleasured me, she was a fucking dream come true.

I fisted my other hand in my own hair to keep from grabbing hers, I tended to get a little physical when getting down and dirty, but I didn't want to scare her off. As the pleasure intensified I began bucking my hips in rhythm with her mouth and moaning an almost constant stream of profanities, that seemed to make her happy because I swear I could feel her smile against my cock.

My nuts began tightening and I could feel myself getting closer to the edge. "I'm gonna cum," I warned in a throaty moan, in response she merely hummed and continued sucking. I guess that was her way of saying okay. I closed my eyes and just let it go, hitting my peak just as she took me into her throat, the suction and warmth so intense I grabbed the back of her head in spite of myself and cried out in pleasure.

"Your turn." I informed her with a evil little smile. I pulled her into a sitting position with me and stripped her dress quickly off her with one hand. I soaked in the sight of her toned, tight body before I reached out and gingerly touched her breasts. Apparently she liked them being touched as much as I liked touching them because she threw herself back and moaned a little under my touch. My eyes drifted lower as my hands continued weighing and squeezing her Jasper-palm-sized breasts and rested at her hip, where a set of stars marked her in tattoo form there. "What's that?" I asked casually, moving a hand to trace the outline of the biggest star on her perfectly formed hipbone.

"Just something I came up with one night." She told me nonchalantly, laying her hand rather undecidedly on her stomach.

"Aren't you underage darlin?" I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yes, but my mom took to me to get it done," she stuck her tongue out. _Mature. _

I shook it off and pushed myself farther down her body, taking my time to kiss each star. "It's beautiful."

She picked the hand up that was resting on her belly and ran it through my hair. "Thank you." I moved lower, loving the way her fingers felt against my scalp and breathed the scent of her in, let me just say; I love this chick's pheromones.

"Can I taste you?" I asked, my voice sounded huskier than I had ever heard it. She bit into her lip and nodded as I continued to palm her right breast. "Ever had a real man do it for you?"

"I'll let you know when you're done." She smirked at me as I spread her legs and situated myself between them. She'll let me know huh? I smirked back before I leaned to the side and bit her juicy thigh, making her yelp. "Jasper! Be nice." She scolded me, trying very hard not to laugh.

"I ain't a little boy, just thought I'd remind you." I drawled as I settled myself a little more comfortably and looked at her black lace covered crotch. Girl had good taste.

"I was teasing…"

I looked back up to her face in time to see her lick her lips as I hooked my fingers into the waist of the panties. "Tell me what you want Alice."

"You." She lifted her hip and wiggled a little as I began pulling the lace off her bottom.

"What do you want me to do Alice?" I pressed.

"To show me what a real man can do." I pulled her panties the rest of the way off and tossed them into the small clothing pile we had.

"With?" I wanted to hear her say it.

"Everything." She admitted, embarrassed. Well then, she really does want me. I leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the bite mark I left.

"I wanna hear you say what you want me to do with my mouth darlin…"

"Fuck me." She responded softly. Oh dear lord this girl was going to kill me. I kissed her lower lips before moving to her other thigh, eliciting a small gasp from her.

"I'll fuck you darlin, but what I wanted to hear was a request for me to eat your pussy." I informed her, making her moan. I guess she really liked the way I said that. I went back to her center and licked the part roughly making her hips buck a little into my face. I held her down as I looked back up into her eyes. "Say it sweetheart."

"Eat my pussy, Jasper." Her voice was so wanton I almost did a double take to make sure I still had the same girl beneath me. Her eyes smoldered into mine briefly before I spread her open and attacked her little bud like my life depended on it, sucking and licking and making her moan in earnest.

That sound makes me deliriously happy.

I continued licking and sucking, moving my hands up her small frame to hold her breasts again, flicking her hard nipples with my thumbs. She continued her steady rhythm of moans and was panting so hard I could feel the vibrations.

Beautiful.

I flatted my tongue against her sex, tasting her bitter sweetness before I sucked her clit between my lips again, looking up through the curls of hair that had fallen in front of my face at her. She was fisting the sheet on either side of her, her jaw locked in concentration, her hips bucking lightly; I knew I was driving her absolutely crazy.

I moved my hands from her breasts and wrapped one around her waist, the other I brought down to keep her lips spread for me and continued to spell the alphabet with my tongue on her nub, earning slight moans and her saying my name repeatedly in that lustful voice of hers. I moved my mouth off her to get my two center fingers wet before I returned to my work with my tongue and began inserting my fingers into her wet and almost unyielding core.

_Fuck, I wish it was my cock already. _

My attentiveness with my tongue and fingers drove her to the edge quickly, she began fighting against my arm to buck against my face and moaning my name with abandon. I, too, was having a hard time keeping my thoughts straight, every nerve in my body wanted to bend her over, pull that pretty dark hair of hers and fuck her until she was bowlegged.

She wrapped her fingers in my hair and pulled my head into her crotch, I knew she was close so I did everything I could to get her off quickly, then I was going to fuck her senseless. I felt her walls tighten around my fingers and drench my fingers as she let out the loudest purr I had ever heard in my life. When she relaxed a little I pulled my fingers out of her and licked them off, she tasted fantastic fresh.

I quickly stood, removed my sweatpants and boxers and wiped my face off with my hand. She laid there looking up at me doe eyed and completely beautiful, her legs still splayed and trembling, still catching her breath. I leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips before I reached over and pulled a foil packet out of my nightstand.

"I want to feel you orgasm around my cock," I told her, I felt slightly arrogant saying that to her, but fuck it, it's the truth. She pulled the packet out of my hand.

"You did say you were gonna fuck me," she ripped it open and smirked up at me.

"Yes." I smirked back at her and sat back on my knees, "you gonna put that on for me?" She nodded, sitting up and tossing the wrapper somewhere in my room, I could've cared less I was entranced by the beautiful young woman who was expertly unrolling the condom on my dick. She lay back on the bed as I nudged her thighs farther apart and situated myself between them, leaving gentle kisses on her neck.

"Are you ready baby?" I asked, knowing I was bigger than her in proportions, so obviously we aren't going to fit right down below, but God strike me dead if I said this shit wasn't going to feel fucking great. I just wanted her to be ready for it.

"Yes Jasper." With that she kissed me and I slowly pushed all the way into her in one fluid movement. I felt her fingers dig into my back as I sheathed myself in her, she gasped into my mouth. The gentleman in me told me to still my movements until she was ready, however I wasn't feeling too gentlemanly at the moment and instead I pulled out quickly and pushed back into her tight pussy. Over and over, moving my lips to suck on various parts of her neck and a spot just behind her ear that made her arch herself into me every time I pressed my lips against it.

I was all consumed with the way she felt, the sounds she was making, the feeling of her fingers trailing lightly along my back. I rolled us so that I was on my back, I love letting a girl have a ride, and wanted to see how well this chick did. Although I was fairly certain with the experience I was having with her that she would be fairly adept.

And I was right; she pushed up, holding herself with her hands splayed on either side of my head and bucking her hips in the same rhythm I had created before I turned us. With one hand guiding her hips, I used the other to press her upper body towards my face and I captured a pert nipple between my lips, alternating between sucking lightly, roughly and flicking it with my tongue.

I concentrated on her delicious nipples to stave off the urge to just give into my caveman-like urges, trying desperately to ignore the feel of her tightening walls around my length and her rapturous moans; those would surely drive me over the edge.

There was one moan I couldn't ignore though, the one that signaled her impending orgasm, I wrapped my arm around her waist and thrust myself in and out of her quickly, looking up into her radiant face as I watched her orgasm and felt the pleasure wash over me. I let her ride it out, smiling at her when she finally looked down at me, mouth agape and a few beads of sweat forming on her brow.

I repositioned us so that she was on her hands and knees in front of me as I admired her perfect back dimples and kissed them lightly. I looked up to see her looking at me curiously, I smiled at her and pushed myself into her, making her head fall forward and I heard a groan escape from the pillows in which she had buried her face in.

I continued pounding into her, letting the feeling and the sound of her gasps and moans spur me on. I simply grabbed her hips and let my inner caveman take over, my eyes rolling and the sounds coming from my lips like nothing I had ever heard before, let alone from me.

I felt my nuts tightening, I wrapped my hand in her hair and pulled her up, her back flush with my chest. I turned her head so I could kiss her, hard and deep and passionately, groping one of her perky tits as I continued to thrust, stopping the kiss only to moan, but never moving my lips from hers.

She reached down and I felt her cup my balls and the sensation was all it took. I came thrusting hard into her, groaning and holding her tightly against my chest. When I was finished I carefully pulled out and loosened my grip on her. I carefully removed the condom from my rapidly shrinking cock and tossed it into the trashcan next to my desk as she settled into my bed, staring up at me with her penetrating eyes.

"Wow…" She finally managed, breathless.

"So... you gonna answer my previous question?" I asked, smirking at her and settling into the bed next to her.

She bit into her bottom lip and tried to play coy with me; her eyes were telling me something completely different though. "You were definitely the first man to do that to me." Best things post coital, pillow talk and ego strokes. I smiled at her and placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Glad to be of service."

"Is that what every college party is like?" She smiled at me.

Probably, I thought, but decided to answer the question differently, "Not quite."

"Oh…" She gave me a rather half hearted attempt at a smile. I wondered why she seemed so displeased by my reply so I decided to cheer her up a little.

"I am sure most college parties will be that way for you little miss." I informed her taping her nose with the tip of my index finger. She smiled a little uneasy before snuggling into my arms. Something was up. And I don't mean my dick. "What's wrong darlin?" I pried, giving her my gentlest smile, hoping she knew that she had nothing to fear from me.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"What'cha thinking about beautiful?" I pressed, hoping to somehow will the information from her.

"That you're wrong. The parties won't be like that for me."

My eyebrows furrowed together, did my very own version of Lolita have some sort of insecurity issues? "Why do you say that?"

"Unless you plan on being there too…" She was slightly embarrassed; did she think that I would be the only guy to want her? Because I could definitely point out at least twenty different guys who gave me the 'me next?' face downstairs.

"What do I have to do with it?"

"Well... Uh…" She twisted her small hand up and played with the charm on my necklace. "I don't think I could do that with anyone but you now…" She explained, looking up at me through her lashes. Oh fuck me; she does like me a lot doesn't she? I leaned down and kissed her a little more firmly than before, letting my lips linger for a minute.

"I meant it when I said I wouldn't mind you hanging around."

She smiled at me, "Well I meant when I said I liked that idea."

"So… what does that mean?" Please say it means what I think it does! I bit back the shit eating grin and focused on tracing small flowers into her stomach.

"I think it means I'm your girl."

"I like that…" _Much more than you will ever know. _I leaned down and kissed her, letting the euphoria of love wash over me. _Wait... Love?_

"Me too." She smiled brilliantly at me. _Could she?_

I gave her a rather unsure smile, "I can't offer you much... everything I own is here in this room and in a Firebird in the garage."

"We can work on it together." She kissed me again, I guess that answers that question.

"Um... Full disclosure... my mom is a mental case who will berate you for grandbabies the minute she meets you…" 'Cause lord knows she's berated me to settle down already and give her some for years now. Fuck, what part of I am only twenty one didn't she understand?

Alice only giggled at that, "Well my mom will probably submit you to hours of torturous family videos while trying to convince you to let her plan our wedding…" I raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged.

"Maybe we should just introduce them and let them work all that out huh?" They could just plan our lives for us and we could actually live our own while they argue and debate details.

She chewed her lip a little, "If you think its best."

I smiled at her response. "Is it weird that we're planning all this? I feel like it should be weird, but it doesn't feel like that to me with you."

She gave me a rather doe eyed expression, "It feels natural…"

I gave her a rather short nod in return. "It does, doesn't it?"

"Yeah…" She smiled once again before placing her lips gently against mine. It seems as though she loved to kiss me as much as I loved kissing her. I felt the corners of my lips twitch up at the thought.

"What time do you get out of school?"

She pulled back, studying my face curiously. "A quarter to three."

_Most days I get out of classes at one, but that's not gonna leave me much time between picking her up and going to practice to hang out with her._

"Do you drive?"

"I can, but I usually get a ride with my girl, except on Thursdays." _Well, fuck… I want to see her more than once or twice a week._

"Well I don't get out of classes till five on Wednesdays." _Tuesdays and Wednesdays were just about my only free days. _

"Do you want your fuck hot girl to come pick you up?" I could hear the smirk in her voice, I nodded, running my nose up her neck and breathing the scent of her in.

"I have practice Mondays, Thursday and Friday, then games on Saturdays usually…" I continued explaining my rather hectic spring schedule.

"Games?"

"I play baseball." _I could've sworn she knew that._

"Can I watch you play?"

"I'd love it... the other guys have their girls watching…" It'll be nice to have that moment of talking to her though the chain link like I see some of the guys do with their girls, not to mention release some tension after the game and hang out with her.

"I'll be there." Another kiss.

"So do you have extracurricular activities?" I asked her, leaning on my arm against the pillow, looking down at her beautiful beaming face.

"Art shows once a month." She shrugged as if it weren't a big deal. "I volunteer in the children's ward at the hospital." She gave me a rather bashful smile.

"That is sweet…" I assured her, "I help my mom during the summer at battered women's shelters…" But that's because my mom has an understandable soft spot for the women there. I shrugged as she brushed the hair out of my face and smiled at me. I think I may have admitted too much to her, I felt the heat rise to my face and decided to just make it a joke. I grabbed her tit and squeezed, making her giggle. "Um tell me about yourself."_ Wow, sometimes Jasper, you're a fucking idiot._

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Um... you have a mom and dad?" Hey, that's a good question, these days you never know.

"Yes Mom and Dad. We're from the bay area of California, and after they had their budget issues dad found work in Seattle... and here I am." She gave me a cheesy grin and I squeezed the fleshy mound in my hand again.

"Sweet... Any siblings?"

She nodded, "A little sister... You?"

I gave her a small smile. "Naw... my mom never remarried, she said all men are pretty worthless and was determined to make me different."

"Well, I think she did a good job with you," she put her head against my heart and smiled serenely up at me.

"Thanks…" I blushed and looked down as she kissed my cheek.

"It's true."

"You don't even know me doll face." I argued.

"I have a feeling." So do I, maybe it's pointless to argue about it though.

"So, you're an artist?" I asked, changing the subject.

She nodded, "That's what they say." She shrugged, modestly. "I just call it sketching."

"What do you sketch?"

"Well it depends... if I'm focusing on something I can generally do it. If I free hand it that's when the ghost drawings happen. Although it's happened while I was concentrating on a still life for class," She rolled her eyes in disdain at that, making me laugh.

"What do you usually draw when you ghost draw?" That was very intriguing. I picked up her hand and began leaving feather soft kisses along her forearm.

She shrugged, "Lately it's been of a guy but like his face isn't clear enough to distinguish." I heard her continue on, something about what her parents think and she laughed, all I could hear was the sound of my heartbeat in my ears.

"A guy?" I asked, trying my best not to sound as bitter as I felt. She nodded and the rage inside boiled. Is this what it feels like to be jealous? I avoided her gaze. "Well that's gonna suck when you meet your soul mate huh?"

She studied my face for a few minutes and I let her, the silence overwhelming and torturously slow. "Wait... what kind of car do you have?"

"Pontiac Firebird." I responded without thinking about it, she chewed her lip nervously. My god, if she expects us to have a thing she needed to tell me shit, I am way too fucking impatient for this holding back shit. "Baby, what... it's okay you can tell me anything."

"I think it's you... the guy in my drawings. I mean I can't be sure, cause like I said the face is un-clear. But the," I felt her fingers as they ran through my hair, it felt so unbelievably good. "Hair... and your necklace.... Hell, even your car is the same."

I gave her a rather off-center smile. "You saw me?"

She nodded, "I'll have to show you some time. But like there was even one of you at my house with your car…" She sat up a little, inching her face closer to mine. "Maybe that's why it was so comfortable for us…"

"Why?"

She blushed and looked down embarrassed again, "Maybe you're my soul mate…" That sounds so good to hear; I pulled her face up to mine and kissed her urgently. I never wanted to stop, now that I knew she felt at least a little bit of what I did, I knew that I didn't necessarily have to, she pulled back a little suddenly and I felt my face fall. "Um... Jasper?"

"Hmm," I gave her my best, what my friends called, panty dropping smile and made her blush.

"Can you point me in the direction of the bathroom and possibly hand me your shirt but not in that order?" she blurted out quickly.

"Yep." And with that I jumped off the bed, pulled on just my sweatpants and pulled my shirt out from under the pile to hand it to her. She pulled it on over her head and I was distracted by the way her little brown nipples poked out against the fabric.

"Wow all I need is a belt and I got myself a dress." She twisted a little back and forth, making the bottom twirl out a little and making me laugh.

"And I like it coz I can so see nipples if I try hard enough." And maybe even if I don't try that hard.

"And welcome to how I felt a few hours ago." I raised an eyebrow at her and she put her hands on my bare chest. "Let's just say you're a very perky guy…" She giggled and just because she said that I had to show off so I flexed my pecs. Loving the sensation of her hands brushing my skin as I squeezed the muscles. She smiled and pushed herself up higher, straining to reach my lips so I met her halfway. "Okay now lead the way, oh strong man of mine." I smirked at what she called me and grabbed her hand, leading her out of my room and to the bathroom down the hall.

----

**APOV:**

He walked me down the hall to the bathroom, a few guys littering the hall and randomly saying things to Jasper. I just smiled at them, but felt relieved once I was able to shut the bathroom door behind me.

Once I was inside I leaned against the door and looked at myself in the reflection of the mirror. Little Mary Alice looked freshly fucked and was smiling like a huge dork. I couldn't help it though. I was dating a college guy. _Holy fuck_, a hot college guy at that.

I pulled the collar of the shirt up higher, hoping to get the goofy ass grin off my face, but instead I was assaulted by Jasper. Or his scent rather. I eyes fluttered closed as I inhaled the spicy, musky sent of him.

I may have squealed a little as the realization hit me that Jasper was the one I've dreamt about. He was my soul-mate. I started dancing in a circle a little, overjoyed that this love at first sight feeling I was having, he felt it too; which meant that he knew I was his soul-mate as well.

So much for losing the shit eating grin.

The sound of Jasper's laugh broke me from my happy dance and reminded me that I wasn't as close to him as I wanted to be. I quickly used the restroom and cleaned up before heading back to Jasper.

He was talking to Peter about something, so I just stood beside him. Peter looked at me and smiled. I blushed at his expression. I had a feeling they were talking about me. Jasper reached his hand out to me, which I took immediately.

Once he was done with his conversation, we said goodnight and headed back to his room.

"Would you like to sleep now? Or..." he trailed off shrugging as he locked the door behind us.

"Or... what?" I teased as a small smile crept onto my lips.

"What all does that include?" he asked as he walked us over to the bed.

"You're the one that said or. I want to know what you think falls under that category."

"Hmmm…" he teased as he sat on the bed, pulling me with him. "Talkin', watching TV, kissin'," he smirked as his hands slid up the back of my thighs, "more of what happened earlier."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and gently ran my fingernails along the back of his neck. "Or we can just jump to the kissing and more of what happened..."

"You are quite the horny little thing aren't you?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to sit on his lap. I wasn't the only one thinking that way. And after having sex with him, I understood what the fuss was about.

"I think it's you that makes me this way," I teased smirking at him.

"Aww darlin', you need to stop sayin' things like that. You're gonna give me a big head," he drawled before looking down as if he was bashful. But his shit-eating grin gave him away.

"Well Jazzy, I already know you have a big head." I bit my lips as I slowly rolled my hips, the fabric of his shorts making me tingle as it came in contact to my bare crotch.

He licked his lip as he looked up at me. Fuck me, his eyes were bright green again. "I wasn't talkin about my cock sweetheart."

"Tell me you don't want me Jasper?" I challenged.

"That would be an outright lie, as I am sure you can feel." He said, sliding his hands along my waist and holding me firmly to him as he rolled his hips into me.

I bit into my lip to keep from moaning out as I nodded. "Then tell me what you want."

"You. Naked and moaning."

_I'm game!_ "That can be arranged," I told him before kissing him urgently. He pulled me closer to him, his tongue seeking out mine as he rolled us so I was under him. _I could so get used to this._

The weeks went by faster than I thought possible. While Jasper and I spent every moment that our schedules would allow together, it still seemed like it was never enough. That's why I was hurrying my best friends and parents through the entrance of the baseball stadium. I wanted to see my man play, they wanted to chit chat.

"Are you sure I look okay?" I asked Bella for the thousandth time. I could tell she was getting frustrated with me.

"Yes Ali, you look great. Only you would manage to make his jersey look great on you." I smiled a little. I remembered being upset because I didn't have any University of Washington paraphernalia and wanted to show my support. Jasper gave me his away jersey. Sure it didn't have his name on it but I wore that number 4 proudly. Complete with my favorite boots, purple turtleneck and matching belt. I thought I looked hot, let's just hope Jazzy did.

Once we got closer to the field I could hear the crowd cheering as the crack from a ball being hit of a bat echoed through the air. I heard my name being called and saw Edward and Emmett waving me over. I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her over towards the guys. They both started talking animatedly about how today's game was important, seeing as it would decide whether the Huskies made it to state. That was until Edward noticed Bella. One look was all I needed to know that she would be okay with him.

I wandered over closer to the fence as the coach yelled for the guys to get back in. I watched as someone wearing the number twenty one pointed in my direction. Soon Jasper looked in my direction and started to jog towards me with a big smile on his face. I linked my fingers into the fencing, forcing myself not to bounce in place and seem overly excited.

When he got closer, his fingers mirrored mine, making us appear to be holding hands through the fence.

"Sorry I'm late," I apologized and watched as he tilted his head at me. "Mom wanted to get the camera and dad wanted to make sure we understood the importance of today's game," I explained rolling my eyes.

"And what importance is that?" He asked.

"Well according to Em and my dad, if you guys win, you're heading to state. According to mom she gets to meet you." I explained giving him a small smile. Mom's actual words were that she gets to meet her son-in-law, but I didn't want to scare him off.

He chuckled, "Yeah. Where are they?"

I turned to look over my shoulder to find them. "Umm... Oh! Over where Em is." _Whoa who's the blonde with Emmett?_ I turned my attention back to him. He was smiling and looking in Emmett's direction. "I think we're all sitting together."

"Geez Em brought the whole family huh?" He asked looking back at me.

I shrugged, "I just talked to him long enough to introduce Bella and my parents." Well maybe not to mom and dad, but still. I was on a mission and was slightly miffed that I couldn't give him a kiss before the game.

He looked back over my shoulder. "Well Ed looks all kinds of nervous doesn't he?"

I turned to look back over at where Edward and Bella were sitting together and talking. Edward was running his fingers through his hair as he talked, while Bella was red as a tomato. I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh my God, Bella looks just as bad," I said while shaking my head.

"We need to get those two drunk." He snickered.

"Deal..." I laughed while looking back at him. "Good luck today."

"Thanks, you're my lucky charm though so I don't think I need it," he said squeezing my fingers slightly.

"I don't know about the lucky charm part..." I said before biting my lip. He just responded by lifting his eyebrow in question. "What? You've won games before me." Obviously or you wouldn't be playing to go to state. _Duh_.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Whatever kitten, stop arguing with me, it just makes me want to get you in bed so I can shut you up and that isn't appropriate in front of your parents," he smirked at me and my body moved closer to the fence on its own accord.

"You'll have your way with me later Jazzy, no need to threaten." I chided.

He licked his lip and smiled at me. "Good." We heard someone whistle which made Jasper look over his shoulder. "Hold that thought I'll be right back."

I watched as he ran over to the dugout before returning to home plate with a bat and helmet. I bit my lip and held my breath as I watched the pitcher throw the fast ball at Jasper. Before I could register the sound in my ears as the impact of the ball meeting the bat, Jasper was already running quickly to second base.

Jesus Christ and I thought he looked good naked, the way his white pants of his uniform hugged his ass… fuck, he's hot.

Jasper's one hit managed to put the Huskies two more points in the lead. I felt smug as I watch him ignore the girls that where cheering and trying their hardest to get his attention. He ran back over to me, sweaty and sexy as fuck, a huge grin on his face.

"See," he said threading his fingers over mine again, "Lucky charm."

I couldn't help but grin like a fool at that. I nodded, figuring I'd let him win this time. I looked over at the rest of his team noticing them looking at us. "Shouldn't you be sitting with the team, I mean I don't want you to get in trouble with your coach."

He smirked at me with a twinkle in his eyes. Clearly he's up to something. "Yeah probably. But you're my girl."

I nodded as I bit back the smile that threatened to stretch my face out. "I am. And you're my fuck hot ball player." I informed him giggling some.

He leaned closer to the fence and I followed suit. His lips briefly touched mine through the links of the fence causing me to smile. He pulled back slightly, his eyes searching mine for something. "I love you." He said with baited breath.

I know most people would have freaked that after a little over a month, he was saying this to me. If anything it just confirmed everything for me. This, us, all of it was meant to be. I had felt the same since that first night.

"I love you too," I responded without hesitation. If it were at all possible his smile got wider and I'm sure mine matched his. "I'll see you after 'Kay?"

"Yes ma'am," he drawled, making my knees weak before pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. Damn this stupid fence! I want to bite that lip. _Whoa, cool it Mary Alice! _"I can't wait."

"Be a good boy and there's a surprise for later," I winked at him. A very good surprise cause I went shopping. He smiled at me, the left side of his mouth higher than the other as he waggled his eyebrows. He so knows me, I thought giggling. I blew him a kiss before he turned and strutted back to the dugout.

Yes, he strutted and I enjoyed every second of watching it.

The Huskies won, seven to two, they were going to state. Instead of partying with the team, Jasper came to dinner with my parents. My dad being the goof that he is also invited Edward, Emmett and his family to go with us.

We went to a family friendly pizza parlor and spent hours laughing, eating, and just enjoying each other's company. I even got to see a side of Jasper that made my mom melt. Let's just say Emmett's daughter's have Uncle Jazz, completely wrapped around their toddler fingers.

I had just given the youngest girl Kayla back to her mom when I felt someone tug at my shirt before pulling me into their lap. I looked up at grinning Jasper.

"So did my mom scare you off yet?" I asked. I was curious as to what he and my parent's talked about while Bella and I played games with Ed and Emmett, but I figured if I was meant to know, someone would tell me.

"Nah," he said chuckling.

"Good," I responded with a smile as I settled against him watching our friends and family interact with each other.

I felt Jasper move my hair off my neck as he kissed it lightly. I moaned softly at the feel of his lips but it turned into a groan when I heard him mumble something about my mom, us and beautiful babies.

Leave it to my mother to jump the gun on that. Now watch next week she'll have us picking out china patterns for our wedding. "Oh please tell me she did not go there yet."

"It was just because she saw me with the girls," he explained as he continued to place kisses along my neck, clearly distracting me. _Cheater._ "Your dad wanted to know what my intentions were."

I was curious about those as well, at least, until he said he loved me.

"Oh Jesus... I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with them." I muttered while glaring at my parents who were currently talking to Esme and Carlisle Cullen, Emmett and Ed's parents.

I felt his smile against my skin before the trail of wet kisses moved to my ear. "It was fine baby, stop worrin'."

_Easy for you to say Bubba,_ I scowled internally.

He chuckled slightly as he held me tighter. "I told your dad that I was planning on knocking you up and leaving you"

I playfully smacked at his hand on my stomach while laughing. "You ass, you did not." Only Jasper was laughing. _Oh shit, that's not good_. I turned my head to look at him. His face was completely void of any humor.

"Was that in the list of things I wasn't supposed to mention to your parents?" he asked.

_Oh shit. Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!_

I looked from Jasper to my dad who was now watching us and smiling slightly before looking back at Jasper, expecting him to laugh and say he was full of shit or something, but he didn't.

"Well shit," I breathed. I didn't know what the fuck to say to that. I shrugged as I thought over his conversation with my mom. "At least the baby would be good looking right?" I teased laughing slightly. Maybe I could get Disney to hire him and then he can make momma money while he stared in High School Musical 34.

I could hear Jasper laugh before kissing the spot behind my right ear. I knew what he was doing, he was marking me. "I would never leave you Alice," he whispered.

I grinned as I reached around to tug on his hair. "I'm gonna hold you to that Jasper."

---------

Jasper and I lived in this bubble that was perfect for us. We didn't let the outside stuff bother us and we worked things out together. Sure we fought, any normal couple does, but it wasn't major. And when we did fight, we made up for it. Boy did we ever make up after fighting.

As expected, Jasper escorted me to my senior prom as well as his various award dinners over the years. We attended each other's graduation, hell I even helped him decorate his apartment he moved into his senior year.

His apartment was now 'our' home. At first I thought it would be weird moving in with him after I graduated high school, but it wasn't. Granted I was here all the time before I officially moved in. We fell into an easy and comfortable routine. I made dinner for us and Jasper would help me with clean up.

Life at college was different then what I expected, but I could always count on Jasper to help me when I needed it. Just like when he started his first job as a team trainer at the high school. At first he scoffed at the title, he thought it was lame, but I knew he'd grow to like it. And he did; you could tell by the look on his face when he helped one of the injured players at games.

Before I knew it, my nineteenth birthday was rapidly approaching. It's kind of odd to look back and think how things could have been different now if I hadn't have had a sweet tooth that day after my awards ceremony almost two years ago.

Jasper had been acting really nervous the last couple of days. I almost wanted to ask him if he was one drugs, but just kept quiet. When I woke up this morning there was a sunflower on his pillow with a note telling me to look for the box with the big yellow bow in the closet.

_A treasure hunt for my birthday?_ That was new this year.

I found the box easily, and draped inside was a beautiful white eyelet dress. I pulled it out to examine it. It had ties to hold the straps up, an empire waist and looked as if it would flutter out just above my knees. I squealed excitedly as I put it on a hanger, a purple envelope inside the box catching my attention.

Inside that was a note explaining that my mother would be over an hour before sunset to help me prepare, and to get my ass into the kitchen for breakfast. I laughed and made my way to the kitchen.

My mom showed up as Jasper had said. He greeted her with a tight hug and kiss on her cheek and she looked absolutely thrilled about something.

Maybe _I'm _the one who's on drugs…

Jasper excused himself and left the apartment to us. I turned to look at my mom. "Spill," I demanded. She just laughed and pushed me towards the bathroom.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a bad liar mom." She just rolled her eyes at me and started placing the curlers in my hair.

Twenty minutes later I was dressed and dolled up. Why? I had no idea. It was just another Fourth of July, another year that I was on this earth. Sure we had decided it was going to be our new tradition to have dinner on the roof and watch the firework display the city puts on, but it never involved dressing up.

Jasper came out of the bedroom smiling at me. _Fuck he still takes my breath away_. He was dressed nice too with his black jeans, white button down and matching fedora. Oh how I love those on him.

"Ready?" He asked as he offered his arm to me. I smiled and placed my arm in the crook of his arm, letting him lead me to the rooftop.

He out did himself this year. Normally there's just a blanket and a few pillows up here. But tonight, he had a small table set up, complete with our dinner, candles and a single sunflower. On top of that, I could hear music playing softly as the rooftop shone with the twinkling of the white Christmas lights he hung up. I smiled up at him noticing that he was watching my reaction.

"All this for the fourth?" I asked. He kissed me softly.

"All this is for you firecracker."

The evening started simple, dinner for two, dinner that he cooked. Yep I was impressed. We talked about the future and how I was thinking of submitting my illustrations to various publishers. As always he encouraged me.

I heard the D.J. on the radio announce the next song as 'Fall For You' by Secondhand Serenade and Jasper was instantly at my side. He held his hand out for me and asked for me to dance with him. I smiled and nodded, placing my hand is his.

He pulled me close to him as we danced to the song. I was completely lost in him and the song that I hadn't noticed Jasper had stopped our dance mid song.

I looked up at him, "Jasper what's wrong?"

He gave me a nervous smile before getting down on one knee. His timing was perfect because the fireworks show had begun the moment his knee touched the ground. He took one of my hands in his, kissing my palm and wrist before looking up at me.

"Mary Alice Brandon, I can't imagine not having you in my life and I never want to know. You are my sun, my moon, my life, my heart and soul. I want to marry you Alice, so will you? Will you marry me?" he asked as he pulled a ring out of his pocket.

My right hand flew to my mouth, covering the fact that I was gaping at him. I could feel the tears spilling from my eyes. The one thing that I hoped like hell would happen was in fact, happening.

_Of course I'll marry him! What the hell? Shit, say something Alice!_

I couldn't find the words; all I could do is nod at him. His smile was breathtaking as he slid the solitaire diamond on my finger. He kissed my knuckles and I fell into his arms, kissing him with every emotion I had within me pouring out to him. All the love, joy and happiness he had given me over the years, I had hoped to share with him.

"Oh my God! I'm gonna be Mrs. Jasper James Whitlock!" I finally said, well more like shouting for the neighborhood to hear.

----

**JPOV:**

It's been eight years since that fateful day meeting my Alice. Since I married Alice I have become the head athletic trainer at University of Washington. Alice was now an illustrator for children's books, which gave her free time to spend with our kids, since she could work from home.

We've been married for almost six years now, and conceived our twins on our honeymoon in Alaska. Oliver and Audrey were joined by their sister, Harper, three years ago, then a year and a day ago we had Logan and Alice had me fixed. There will be no more children in the Whitlock clan, which makes my momma sad.

"But you have such beautiful children." I remember her pleading with my wife.

"So did you and you only have one," my wife countered. _Touché and checkmate. _

I chucked at the memory as I watched my oldest son chase his twin and younger sister with something resembling a snake, the girls ran screaming away and he was laughing mischievously. Logan was busy playing with the dog in the grass just beyond the porch, I smiled as I watched him toddle around, and he would be the last baby in our family to toddle around like that. I think for future toddlers we needed to pray Bella and Edward would procreate soon.

I heard the sounds of my wife's feet padding against the deck and smiled as she wrapped her small arms around my neck. "Everything okay out here?"

"Oliver is being Oliver." I chuckled, pointing out our son to her.

I felt her shudder a little, "Just make sure he leaves that outside please."

"I will darlin…" I moved my head to place a kiss in her elbow. "How's dinner coming?"

"Almost ready. Just need to cut the roast." I could hear the happiness in her voice.

"Want me to do that?" I don't understand why, but I always feel like it's the manly thing to do, even if I was raised with a single mother.

She nodded, "Yes please, I'll round up the band of misfits."

I kissed her gently, and then jogged down the stairs to pick up our youngest. "I'll hose him down real quick and get him in his highchair."

She smiled her smile that was just for me, "Thank you Jazzy." Then she did her trademark kill your eardrums whistle. I looked over my shoulder to see our oldest son running towards us, Garter Snake still in hand.

"Oliver put the snake down!" I hollered at him once I reached the landing, Alice giggled. I looked at her and she gave me a lusty look in response. I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Early bedtime?"

She nodded, "Yep." Great. I gave her a quick peck before I walked into the house and cleaned off Logan, dressed him and put him in his highchair. Alice seemed to be doing the same with Harper when I left the nursery to set Logan up in his highchair and set the table, Oliver and Audrey helping me.

We sat and ate, discussing things Harper wanted to talk about, how kindergarten was for the twins, all while my wife and I played footsie under the table. What can I say? It's been eight years and we still have that crazy for each other and incredibly drawn to each other spark, even if we aren't as, amorous publicly as we were in our younger days.

After dinner we bathed the kids and put them to bed, exhausted as we usually were by the end of it all. She shut the twin's bedroom door just as I shut the nursery door and smiled at her lazily. The nights were ours, always have been and always will be. Despite our hectic schedules and exhausting days, we were still night owls who felt the best and most connected at night. Well, at least it was that way for me, I couldn't be entirely sure for her because I did not live inside her head. I have lived inside her body… for two whole weeks in fact, hence the twins, but I digress. As much as I would love to know her every thought about everything I do not, and I love it. It creates an air of mystery about her. I know instantly how she feels about things and the minute something is said or done I can predict her reaction, so it's nice to not know her every thought. Although I am sure I know most of them.

I staggered over to her and wrapped my arms around her, looking into her eyes lovingly. "Well, my beautiful and loving wife, I think we should get to bed too." I winked at her and she giggled, knowing my intentions were anything, but sleep. I led her down the hall to our bedroom and kicked shut the door, then picked up my wife and took her quietly against the door.

_Life is good. _

_

* * *

_

**End note: Reviews make us happier than Jasper seeing Alice at his baseball game! So clickie the review button and let us know what you think!**


End file.
